


Homecoming

by Branch



Series: River [5]
Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexiel finally returns, to the interest of all and apprehension of some--particularly Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

They gathered quickly, and Belial thought that it was just like Alexiel’s latest incarnation to not give any warning. The room was small enough, and the interested parties many enough, that aides and seconds had been left outside, but that had never stopped Belial before, and se watched from a slice of shadow in one corner.

Kurai didn’t exactly pace, but she hovered at two distances, and flitted from one to the other every now and then. Gabriel, by contrast, stood calmly beside Alexiel’s body. Of course, Gabriel had done this herself just a year ago. Raziel sat behind her, equally calm; of course, he had never met Alexiel, only Setsuna. Michael fidgeted, on the far side of Raphael from his brother. And Lucifer and Uriel held up opposite walls, both about as far from Alexiel as they could get without leaving the room.

Belial sighed. Se hoped, for hir lord’s sake, this would go well.

And then hir glance sharpened, because hir sigh had been echoed by one from Alexiel. Kurai spun around so fast she wobbled, poised at her distant hovering spot. After one more moment of utter stillness, Alexiel drew in a deep breath. As she exhaled her eyes opened.

Belial watched Lucifer exhale with her.

Alexiel rubbed a hand across her eyes and yawned. "Where?" she mumbled, and then blinked at the crowd surrounding her. "Oh. Right."

Gabriel laughed. "Welcome back, Alexiel." She put a quick hand behind Alexiel’s shoulder as she started to sit up. "Take it a little slowly. You weren’t sealed, this time, it may take a while to settle back in."

Raphael waved a dismissive hand. "The strength of her spirit will draw the body around itself immediately. No need to worry about her."

"Love you, too, Raphie-kun," Alexiel muttered, flipping him off with the hand not rubbing her face.

Kurai made a small noise, at that, hope lighting her eyes. Alexiel looked around and smiled. "Kurai." When that failed to make Kurai stop chewing on her lip, Alexiel’s smile softened and tilted. "Hey, kiddo." She held out her arms.

Belial shook hir head as Kurai took two running steps and flung herself into Alexiel’s embrace. It would do no one any good to lead the girl on.

"I missed you," Alexiel said, gently. "Both of me."

Kurai looked up, one crystal blue eye showing under her rumpled hair. "Really?"

"Really," Alexiel laughed, and ruffled Kurai’s hair some more.

Kurai giggled, and backed away. "Okay." Her eyes were clear again.

Belial’s estimation of Alexiel rose. Maybe this would fail to be a catastrophe after all.

Alexiel swung herself off the plinth and stood, but her stretch was interrupted as her eyes fell on Lucifer, still leaning against the wall silently. "You came," she whispered.

Lucifer returned her gaze, eyes hooded. "It seemed polite to give you a clear opportunity, in case you wanted to try killing me again. Consider it your homecoming present."

Belial had to wonder, as Alexiel stood frozen, whether she could see past the sardonic chill to the genuine offer underneath it. If Alexiel really did want Lucifer’s life, for the sake of the world or the sake of a grudge, he would give it to her this time.

As Alexiel paced toward him, through a room full of people holding their breaths, Belial wondered whether she was going to take him up on it.

Alexiel stopped a hand’s breadth away, glaring up at him with stormy eyes.

And then she reached out and hauled him into a rib-cracking hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "You are _such_ an asshole," she declared, a bit muffled.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, and Belial saw him swallow before his hands lifted, hesitant and slow, to settle on Alexiel’s back. "Careful," he said, voice just a little uneven. "You’ll have me calling you Setsuna if you keep talking like that."

"Fair enough." Alexiel sniffed. "Kira-senpai."

"Not anymore."

"I know."

Lucifer’s eyes darkened, and he ran one hand, slowly, through her long, thick hair.

Alexiel stiffened abruptly, at that, and lifted her head. Belial caught a flash of apprehension in her face.

Lucifer shook his head. "I know why you didn’t tell me who I was." His mouth twisted. "Or that I had already had my wish, more than once, in Eden."

The tangle of sorrow and anger and tenderness plain to see in Alexiel’s expression was a match for the tangle lurking in Lucifer’s eyes. Belial wondered whether it was uncharitable or just accurate to think that they deserved each other.

"What… what if I ask, first, this time?" Alexiel said at last, voice wavering.

Lucifer’s snort was a bit pained, but the arms around Alexiel tightened without reserve. "You have me, idiot," he murmured. "You’ve always had me."

Belial had to look away when their lips met. The kiss was too hesitant, too heavy, too beautiful with hir lord’s relief. It made hir dizzy to watch. So se watched the other watchers instead, and hir lips quirked as se took in the generally indulgent expressions on their faces.

Se wondered how many of them realized that Abe’s real ruler was home now.

 

**End **


End file.
